


The Pain Train

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [26]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gyms, M/M, Personal Trainer Jack, Professional Baker Eric Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: His arms are toned as fuck, but his booty is a bit… Well, bigger than bitty, but not Booty Gold™. It was, in fact, his inability to do the Single Ladies dance that made him realize he needed to get out of the bakery and join a gym.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted:  
> I kickbox and had to lie to my trainer about how I hurt myself cuz I was too embarrassed to say I hurt myself trying to dance and cook at the same time. It's the most Eric Bittle to ever happen to me.
> 
> This is kickboxing anon with an update. My trainer has labeled my excuse “fishy” and is making me Suffer w/ abs and arms until I tell the truth Me: excuse me I am INJURED and do not deserve this Him: you are an IDIOT who has 10 more pull-ups 
> 
> My response:  
> I’ve thought about this a lot, okay. And this is absolutely what happens in an AU where Bitty is a baker, yes, but it’s not a bakery AU. It’s a gym AU, where Jack is a personal trainer. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr June 17, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/146055447875/i-kickbox-and-had-to-lie-to-my-trainer-about-how-i)

Bitty, like so many of us, intends well when it comes to fitness. For heaven’s sake, he used to be a figure skater! But his figure’s not exactly in skating shape anymore, and the years spent working his way up in the bakery have kind of taken their toll. His arms are toned as fuck, but his booty is a bit… Well, bigger than bitty, but not Booty Gold™. It was, in fact, his inability to do the Single Ladies dance that made him realize he needed to get out of the bakery and join a gym. My lord, has it really been eight years since that single dropped?!

So he takes advantage of the fact that he owns the bakery now, and has been a good employer and set up amazing health insurance that incentivizes such things as gym membership and personal trainers. And when he goes in to sign up, he interviews/signs up for personal training with this totally kickass woman named Lardo, in the way that tall men are called Tiny. He thought they’d work great together and be petite, toned besties.

What a fucking bait-and-switch, because here is this GOD who expects him to do terrible things to his poor body, and what did he ever do to deserve this? Because this man– “Jack,” he says, like it isn’t short for “Jacked Up” or maybe “You’ll Be Jacking Off Later”. It’s as if Hercules introduced himself as “Les”. 

Ugh, anyway, Bitty’s easily distracted. And also surprisingly incentivized, because while it’s embarrassing as hell to have to talk to a man built like _that_ about his personal ass-pirations, at least the guy clearly knows what he’s talking about. _NO, Bitty don’t– why did you say that out loud, you_ idiot _!?!?!?_

And maybe, just maybe, against all odds, Bitty’s starting to believe that after all the work they’ve done together, Jack’s getting a little… _invested_ in this project. Of course, it’s probably purely professional interest and pride, but still…

So Bitty works harder than god right alongside Jack, and is definitely seeing improvement, and has more energy in the mornings at the bakery (even if he hasn’t exactly mentioned to Jack what it is he does for a living). And one morning, he catches himself finally pulling off those moves that had been denied him for so long.

He’s so busy catching himself squatting that he can’t manage to catch himself falling.

There’s no way in hell he can tell Jack the truth about this.


End file.
